The present invention relates to a vehicle ignition and remote keyless entry assembly which includes a first immobilizer coil and RKE transmitter in a key body, and a second immobilizer coil and RKE antenna insert molded into one of a plurality of ignition assembly components.
Modern vehicle designs are sometimes provided with an ignition immobilizer to eliminate the need for a profiled key and lock cylinder in the ignition assembly. The immobilizer typically includes a first immobilizer coil positioned in a key FOB. The first immobilizer coil communicates with a second immobilizer coil which is attached to the ignition assembly, and typically includes its own circuit board. The second immobilizer coil is operative to electronically disable the ignition assembly, and is an extra component which adds assembly costs, and requires additional wiring and packaging space.
Modern vehicles also often include remote keyless entry systems, including a remote keyless entry (RKE) transmitter positioned in a key FOB for communication with an antenna in the vehicle. The antenna is typically positioned on a circuit board and communicates with an electronic vehicle locking and unlocking system for locking and unlocking the vehicle doors. A problem with these designs is that the antenna is an extra component which must be assembled somewhere in the vehicle in communication with a circuit board for operation of the door locks. If the antenna is held on a circuit board, packaging space on the circuit board may limit its size, and its robustness may be limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle ignition/remote keyless entry immobilizer assembly in which part count is reduced and a robust assembly is provided.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced shortcomings of prior art vehicle ignition assemblies by providing a vehicle ignition/RKE/immobilizer assembly in which an immobilizer coil and RKE antenna are insert molded into plastic ignition assembly components to reduce part count and improve robustness of the assembly.
More specifically, the present invention provides a vehicle ignition and remote keyless entry (RKE) assembly including a key assembly with a key, an RKE transmitter and a first immobilizer coil. A key cylinder is configured to receive the key, and the key cylinder is received within a housing. A lightpipe is also received within the housing. An actuator is engageable with the key for connecting the key to a circuit board assembly. An RKE antenna is insert molded into the housing or the lightpipe, or on a back cover. A second immobilizer coil is insert molded into the housing or the lightpipe as well. The integration of electronics between the ignition, RKE and immobilizer removes redundant components when adapted to specific smart systems.
The RKE transmitter may be enclosed within a key body or within a key FOB attached to the key.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle ignition assembly wherein an immobilizer coil and RKE antenna are insert molded into existing ignition assembly components for reduced part count and improved robustness of the assembly.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.